


Letting Go

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: AU. Angst. Set in Season 5. Cole realizes he has to let Phoebe go.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 1
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Maybe I'm not a good person, alright!? But there's things that are just too far that even I wouldn't do..."

☆☆☆

"Maybe I'm not a good person, alright!? But there's things that are just too far that even I wouldn't do…"

Phoebe looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. 

”I can’t believe you would think I could do something like that. I thought you knew me better than that.”

”So did I, once upon a time. But you’re evil, and you’ll always be evil.”

”That’s not true, and you know it. Why are you doing this to me? Do you want to rip my heart into a million pieces, is that it?”

”Please. We both know who the bad guy here is. And it isn’t me.”

He shook his head in disbelief, how had it had gotten like this? Where had all her love for him gone? Why did she insist on hurting him all the time? 

”You know, that’s it. I’ve had enough. I’m done. The next time you or your family need help I suggest you turn to someone else.  
Because I won’t do it anymore. A guy has it’s limits and I’ve reached mine. I’m not going to let you do this to me anymore.  
I won’t be your punching bag because you feel bad or because you need to lash out at someone.” 

”Whatever.” Phoebe said as she turned and walked away. 

For a second there he was tempted to call her back but he resisted, knowing it was for the best.  
He couldn’t allow himself to be dragged back in to their lives again only for them to throw him away when they didn’t need him anymore. 

When had he allowed himself to sink so low, to settle for so little? He was worth more than that, was more than just Phoebe’s exboyfriend.  
He had been a successful attorney before they met. It was about time that he went back to doing that, to creating a life for himself.  
Although, he would do a few things differently this time. For one, he wouldn’t work for demons anymore. 

No, he was going to help people out there who actually deserved it, innocents who didn’t have anyone else to turn to.  
He may not work with The Charmed Ones anymore but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a force for good. Defend humans who couldn’t afford a good attorney.  
If his life as a demon had taught him anything it was that good people were easy to prey upon and take advantage of, usually because they were too trusting.  
With him on their side they might actually stand a chance at getting some justice for once. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Phoebe anymore, he did with all of his heart.  
But they weren’t good for each other anymore.  
She lashed out at him whenever she could and it seemed she was filled with so much hurt and pain he couldn’t reach her anymore, to explain what had really happened.  
He wasn’t sure at this point if it would even make any difference. 

Maybe that could change in the future, but he couldn’t stick around here and wait. If he did that, he would be lost.  
Eventually he would start believing her, and what would be left of him, then?  
No, he had come too far to go back to being evil again.

He wasn’t the same person anymore, he changed somewhere along the way, for better or worse.  
No matter how much it will hurt him, he has to let her go. 

Now that there will be no more going back and forth, he can feel a weight leave his chest, that he hadn’t even noticed had been there.  
He has made a decision and he knows for the first time in a long time that it’s the right decision to make.  
He isn’t sure yet where he will go, but it will need to be somewhere where The Charmed Ones can’t find him.  
He should probably change his last name too, just to be on the safe side. 

He’s starting to feel a little better now that he’s in control of his own life again.  
He went to the closet to pack his things, not that there was much left to pack, and took one last look at the place before heading towards the door.  
There would be no goodbyes this time, no letters for anyone to find. He knew it was for the best.


End file.
